legendofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fangirl111/Updates
Hi, recently I've made a lot of changes with the CSS. I'm posting this to update about it. If you have any questions or concerns write it in the comments below. What's changed? Links The links now fade from a dark purple to a very light purple that almost looks white with the dark purple still fading behind it as opposed to the original links that were just purple and underlined when hovered over and clicked. Blue Border Around every page is a thin blue border that gives off a glowing blue light. Navigation Bar The Navigation Bar at the top originally had square edges on the bottom, top and end, now those edges have been smoothed out and rounded. I am still working on the nav bar and am trying to fix the annoying glitchy delay and replace it with a smooth fade. Username Colors Anyone can have their username colored to any color. Users with powers (Admins, Rollbacks, etc.) are colored Gold because of the Golden Dragon Power Band. If you want your name colored (or a comment beside your name, like how mine says "Admin and Bureaucrat") just write it in the comments. I will probably work on it more. User rights User:KennethA has been promoted to Rollback and Moderator. Since User:Coop3 hasn't been active for a long time his name has been removed from the front page, nav bar and community corner and now Kenneth's is there instead. Polls Usually polls are grey, but I have made them red, fading from a light pink to orange to dark red as they get longer. Rounded Borders All articles and pages are now rounded at the top. This also includes boxes like . Example: This is , now all rounded. It is also on Message Walls and comments. I've changed it back to being square as it fits this Wiki more. Avatars Avatars have been slightly rounded. This included in comments. I've changed it back to being square as it fits this Wiki more. Main Page The Main Page has been updated to have info in light blue boxes with a red border. This includes recent activity, recent blog posts, the slider, help info, polls, featured characters and image/video/gif. The featured character will be given a color that best suits them, including a glowing border, and so will the image/video/gif if they are specific to a character or something of that sort. Wiki Font The Wiki font has been changed to match the wordmark more. Sources and Credits Special thanks to these Wikis and their members for all the help and their amazing codes. *Steven Universe Wiki *RWBY Wiki *Courage the Cowardly Dog Wiki *Supergirl Wiki So what do you think? What do you think of these changes? Questions, concerns, advice? Love it? Hate it? Leave it in the comments below. Do you like these changes? Yes! Definitely!! Absolutely!!! XD I'm JUST KIDDING with that poll! Sorry, okay, here's the real poll: Do you like these changes? Yes! No! I don't know!/This is my first visit! I don't care!/I'll leave a comment about it! I hope it makes people's experiences on this Wiki more enjoyable and fun :) ~Ember Even angels can fall, and heroes can bleed. 07:18, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts